Marriage Predictor Dreams
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: An alternate take on Married! Instead of the marriage predictor predicting Arnold and Helga, it predicts Arnold and Rhonda, much to Helga's dismay! When asked where it leaves her, she ends up with nothing. Sure, it's not meant to be taken seriously, but later that night, all three kids start having dreams... what awaits them? Arnold x Rhonda, slight Arnold x Helga
1. A Different Result

This was a suggestion that was given to me a while ago, but I never found a way to write up the story... well, until today, that is. Animeguy1101, this is for you! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The idea just came to her on a whim... actually, it all began shortly after she noticed Phoebe and Gerald hanging out together. She actually thought the couple looked cute together, in a weird sort of a way. She was sitting down thinking about the couple and giggled at it, wondering what it would be like if the two were married.

She paused as she was looking through a magazine and spotted something interesting... instructions on how to make an origami paper fortune teller. She scoffed at it, wanting to skip over it... but she slowly started to read the page in sudden interest as she thought to herself, _"What if I could assign soul mates via a paper fortune teller... almost sort of like a... cupid..."_

She snapped her fingers as she started getting the idea as she started to pulled out a huge sheet of paper and last year's yearbook as she opened it up and started to write down all the names of her PS 118 classmates...

* * *

She checked and double-checked as she started making another paper, this time, intending to fold as she was following the instructions of the paper fortune teller. She figured instead of labelling as one to four, she would label each as 'Boy's Destined' or 'Girl's Destined'.

"I'm on a roll..." Rhonda muttered to herself as she started to put names in different corners, from Arnold's all the way down Stinky, and the girls in another corner, some from not out of their classes as well. She smiled as she examined all the names... then blinked as she noticed something. She counted all the names of her class, and realized that somehow, the number was off. She paused, thinking that maybe it was because the boys outnumbered the girls in the classroom, which would make sense in retrospect... but then she started to look at the corners again... most importantly towards the girl's...

It took a moment to click, but her eyes widened as she realized that in all of the creativity she put down, she forgot to add her own name into the marriage predictor/fortune teller. She paused as she looked around for any room for her name, anywhere... but it seemed she had gotten herself stuck... she then spotted a quick spot and smirked. She wrote her name down as quickly as possible as she took a deep breath, relaxing.

With that, she started to get to work, manipulating everything to make sure that all would go according to plan. She folded it up pretty good, making sure that Gerald's name and Phoebe's name were carefully on other sides of the paper.

Pretty soon, the fortune teller/marriage predictor was complete. Rhonda smiled as she examined it. She paused, giving the marriage predictor a test... first, what she remembered about Phoebe. From her times of hanging out with her and Helga, she knew she mentioned her favorite number, color and her birthday was right there in her yearbook, so she tested it quickly... before lifting the panel.

'Gerald'.

Rhonda smirked as she put it back. Now for Gerald. From all the gossip she required, she had gotten his favorite number and color, followed by Gerald's birthday. After doing all that, she lifted the panel.

'Phoebe'.

Rhonda laughed. Any other combination that happens, it would always be Gerald and Phoebe. But then she stopped and paused, wondering... could she do this to herself?

She laughed, thinking to herself that 'you can't take these things seriously, it's just for fun'. Regardless, though, she started to play around with it... before revealing the panel on her end.

'Arnold'.

Rhonda laughed a bit as she thought to herself, _"Arnold, huh? A cute thought... but it's not at all probable."_

As she put the marriage predictor aside and started to grab her pajamas to turn in for the night, she paused as she got an idea. Maybe for fun, she can show off her marriage predictor to everyone. She smiled to herself, thinking, _"I am playing Cupid tomorrow..."_

* * *

And play Cupid, with her marriage predictor, she did. After showing off her marriage predictor/fortune teller to everyone, she started testing it out on anyone who asked... and whoever they got, people basically talked to/or hung out with for the day. Though she knew that it wasn't going to be taken seriously, she still had fun. Heck, she was sure that everyone knew that it wouldn't be taken seriously. Besides, this marriage predictor was only made to pair up Gerald and Phoebe... which was why she avoided them most of the day. Not because they'd accuse her of cheating the system, but because they would probably say, as Helga would put it, 'A doi!'

Pretty soon, it was the end of the school day and, after finishing up pairing the surprised Peapod Kid with Nadine (who knew that Rhonda wouldn't be serious with this), Rhonda was just about to leave with the marriage predictor, when she spotted Arnold leaving with Gerald. Putting on a smile, she called out to him. "Arnold, I haven't seen you all day. Do you want to give my little marriage predictor a whirl?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks." Arnold said, as Rhonda looked surprised.

"Oh, please, Arnold! You _can't_ tell me you aren't the least bit curious about who you're going to wind up marrying when you grow up." Rhonda called out.

"I'll just wait and see." Arnold said as he was about to leave. Rhonda paused, thinking about what to do... until her mind cooked up a devilish idea.

"It could be _Lila._ " Rhonda called as Arnold stopped. She smirked as Arnold stopped. She knew that would get his attention.

After a private talk with Gerald, Arnold turned and nodded. Rhonda paused. "Not afraid of the truth, are you?"

"I'll take the test, Rhonda, but just know that this doesn't prove anything." Arnold frowned.

Rhonda nodded, understanding. She knew it was all in good and fun anyway. So, she had Arnold follow the instructions, right up to birthday. "And now, for the result..."

Rhonda lifted the panel... and her eyes widened upon reading the name. No way, this couldn't be... could it. "Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Arnold blinked.

"Oh... my gosh..." Rhonda said, speechless.

"What? What?" Arnold said in concern.

Rhonda quickly closed the panel and raised an eyebrow in confusion, before looking up at Arnold. "Arnold, I need you to take the test again."

That set Arnold and Gerald aback slightly. "Huh?"

"Don't misunderstand, I just need to make sure there's no bugs." Rhonda said. "I can't tell you your first until you retake the test."

Arnold looked confused as he blinked. "Uh, okay..."

"All right, what's your SECOND favorite number?"

"What's wrong with my first favorite number?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, just tell me your second favorite number, and we can get this test underway." Rhonda said.

"All right... uh, three." Arnold said as Rhonda did the test again, then lifted the panel... as her eyes crossed in shock. "Rhonda, what's going on?"

"One more time." Rhonda said, closing the panel.

"Rhonda..."

"Just to make sure this isn't rigged!" Rhonda said in concern. "I swear, this isn't rigged!"

"What's not rigged?" Arnold said in concern.

"Just tell me your third favorite number." Rhonda said.

"All right... nine." Arnold said as she did it again. She lifted the panel... before her mouth dropped in shock. Arnold rolled his eyes. "Rhonda, you either tell me what's going on, or..."

Rhonda silently put the panel back down as she looked down. "Arnold, I'm going to be real with you... last night, when I made this thing, I tested it a few times... first by memorizing Gerald and Phoebe's, which is why I didn't go to them... no offense, Gerald, but we all know that this thing is going to say 'Phoebe' if you do it."

"Well, yeah. I guess it is kind of obvious." Gerald blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I did rig this thing so that no matter what, Gerald and Phoebe would always be their answer, but... here's the thing. I tested it on myself first and it said I would be linked with you."

"Really?" Arnold said as the sound of a gasp was heard somewhere nearby as he paused to think about it. "Now that you say that, while I think the idea is there, would it be probable?"

"That's what I thought, and you were right, it was all in good fun and games, they weren't meant to be taken seriously... the only thing I rigged was Gerald and Phoebe's predictions." Rhonda explained. "But it's just, well... when you did the test three times... my name came up three times."

"Really?" Arnold's eyes widened in shock as another gasp was heard somewhere. "All three times?"

"I know! I swear, I did not rig this thing! Heck, here, I'll give it to you and you can do me. I'm sure a different name will come up." Rhonda said, giving the marriage predictor to Arnold.

Arnold paused as he worked the fortune teller a bit. "All right... okay, let's start with your favorite number."

"One."

Arnold folded the marriage predictor once. "Favorite color, obviously red."

"True that." Rhonda nodded as he did it three times. "And my birthday is on the 16th."

After Arnold folded it sixteen times... he lifted the panel... and blinked. "And your result is... me?"

A clanging sound was heard as Rhonda's eyes shrank. "That is so weird! Let's just test that to be sure. Eight."

Arnold nodded as he did the procedures and lifted the panel... as his eyes widened. "Me again."

"Holy s-" Rhonda started... before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "No, no, it's fine, it's fine, it doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me... it bothers me, it bothers me a lot!"

"Rhonda, calm down, please." Arnold said, bending down, trying to assure Rhonda. "I'm sure you didn't mean to do this, but hey, coincidences happen all the time. Besides, as we both said, it's just a marriage predictor, we can't take these things seriously."

Rhonda sighed. "I-I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Arnold. I guess I got a little excited."

"I'm sure we all are..." Arnold smiled, looking at Rhonda. "Though I won't deny that you're a pretty girl, I don't know if... we could get married..."

"But the idea is always there." Rhonda said as she got up. "I think I need a moment to think. Thanks for taking the test, Arnold."

"You're welcome..." Arnold said as Rhonda left in one direction as he decided to follow Gerald, who was looking at him with a smirk. "What?"

"So... you and Rhonda..." Gerald said.

"Gerald, stop doing that. It's not a big deal!" Arnold frowned as he left, neither of them aware of a shocked pink bow wearing girl standing in fear. She quickly looked around... before frowning and starting to follow in Rhonda's direction.

"So... if a marriage predictor can get Arnold and Rhonda together... where does that leave me?" Helga thought to herself. She needed some answers... and the only way to get it was through Rhonda's marriage predictor herself!

* * *

Chapter one is complete! How did you guys like it? Now, this is sort of an alternate take on the episode 'Married', only with a few Arnda moments, along with a little Arnold x Helga sprinkled in. Animeguy1101 suggested this story some time ago, but I wanted to make sure that this was just right... and I wanted to approach the story carefully! Anyway, there will be more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Helga's Result

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Me and Arnold got each other? What are the chances of that thing?" Rhonda said to herself as she was taking a walk through the park, which she usually did every Wednesday when she wanted to think about something important. Normally, when she was thinking, it would usually be about fashion and what type of new clothing she could make the new in... but today, it just wasn't on her mind. No, the fact that this marriage predictor she made hooked her up with Arnold was the thing that was on her mind.

She could hardly believe it. She paused as she looked at the marriage predictor... and thought of something as she did the marriage predictor to herself a few times, even changing her favorite colors just to see a different result. She lifted the panel and read it... her eyes widened as she noticed that Arnold's named popped up every time. She held her head, as if having a bit of a headache. How did she get herself into these situations?

"Ahem."

It wasn't like she did it on purpose, no. It was just for fun and games... why would this be her result? Unless... she really was Cupid?

"A-HEM!"

Well, not Cupid physically, but...

"PRINCESS! I SAID AHEM!"

Rhonda snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she was now sitting on a bench. She turned to see that Helga was occupying the same bench as her. "Oh... Helga... didn't see you there."

"I say you didn't. What's wrong with you, anyway? Got yourself a headache?" Helga asked.

"Oh no, I was just thinking." Rhonda said.

"Oh, is that so? What about?" Helga asked, even though she already knew what she was thinking about.

"Er, I was just thinking about my marriage predictor and the guy he chose for me. Funny thing, that same guy also got me." Rhonda smiled.

Helga rolled her eyes. "What are the chances?"

"I know, right? I originally rigged this thing to just declare Gerald and Phoebe as a couple, with the others being random... I didn't think chance would just keep me and this guy as a couple... I even tested it on myself and I got the same guy each time." Rhonda explained to Helga, who was just rolling her eyes. Rhonda sighed. "Anyway, I guess you're not interested in-"

"On the contrary, I want to see who I end up with. Everybody else got their turn, so why didn't you come to me?" Helga asked.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Oh... I didn't think you were interested..."

"Don't think of it too hardly. Like you said, it's for fun and games." Helga said, then thought to herself. _"And I just want to know where I end up..."_

"All right, if you're really invested... pick your favorite number." Rhonda started.

Helga did so as Rhonda started doing the rituals of paper folding, followed by counting the number of letters on her favorite color, then Helga's birthday as Rhonda got prepared. "And the person you're going to be married to is..."

Rhonda unfolded the panel... then blinked in confusion. "Huh. That's weird..."

"What?" Helga growled, turning to Rhonda.

"For some reason, this space is blank." Rhonda said as she folded it back up. As Rhonda scratched her head in confusion, Helga kept her demeanor, though on the inside, she was reacting in pure horror. "Maybe we better take that again."

On the inside, Helga brightened up. "All right... two."

After another test, Rhonda unfolded the panel... and blinked. "Another blank space?"

"Are you kidding me?" Helga shouted... before realizing she showed off a bit of emotion... before collecting herself. "Which is what I would say if I cared. Which... I don't."

Rhonda looked a bit concerned as she scratched her head. "Just to be sure, Helga, do you-"

"Fine, if that's what you want." Helga rolled her eyes.

* * *

Though Helga kept her demeanor, on the inside, she couldn't believe that the same blank space had come up thirty-seven times on the test, even Rhonda was starting to get annoyed when Helga was saying, "Again!"

"Helga, I-"

"I just want to make sure!"

"Helga, you went through every color you can think of, and going through your favorite numbers... and even trying to go up to at least one hundred and fifty one for your favorite. I'm sorry, Helga, but every time I open up that panel, there's going to be a blank space." Rhonda frowned.

Helga paused... as she rolled her eyes. "So, let me get this straight... your stupid marriage predictor indicates that I grow up to be a sad, lonely old woman?"

"Well..." Rhonda paused. "Maybe that blank space is a sign, maybe it means you'll find someone that isn't from our class. It could just be someone with a different name that's not in our school, like Ryan or something. I mean, I don't understand why there's a blank space on there. I-" Rhonda looked up and paused as she noticed that Helga was gone. "Helga? Hm, I guess she ran home... I better get going home too."

As Rhonda picked herself up and started to head out, Helga was watching from behind a tree. Once she was sure no one was around, she started to sniffle as she held herself, trying to hold in her tears. "I don't end up with Arnold... everything I ever did for him... was for nothing?"

Helga then used her hand to slap herself as she growled, "DOI! SNAP OUT OF IT, PATAKI! It's just a dumb marriage predictor! Something not to be taken seriously! So what if you got a blank space forty times! Arnold got Rhonda three times, and she got Arnold four times on this thing, but- but-"

The more Helga heard herself talking, the more depressed she got. "...but if that's true, then... who is Helga Pataki supposed to be?"

* * *

As Arnold and Gerald were walking home together, Gerald stared at Arnold with a smirk as Arnold sighed, "You can't seriously be thinking about what that marriage predictor says, are you? The one where I end up with Rhonda?"

"Well, why not? It could happen..." Gerald said. "Maybe you'll grow up, you two fall in love and live happily ever after..."

"Gerald!" Arnold turned towards his friend.

"Well... you two DO have more in common than you think." Gerald said. "You both help out people in many ways..."

Arnold paused. "That is true... Rhonda helps a lot of people out when it comes to fashion and I help out people that really need help..."

"She thinks the way you dress is always cool, and didn't you once say that you can tell the different shades of red on Rhonda's shirt when no one else but her does?" Gerald smirked.

"Well... yes, for example, she's wearing her favorite cherry-red shirt." Arnold said. "And yesterday, she had more of a garnet-red shirt on. I know most of us have a limited wardrobe, but Rhonda's shirts have a different shade of red if you look closer."

"Let's face it, man, you might end up with Rhonda. It IS a possibility." Gerald explained.

"...maybe..." Arnold paused as he tapped his foot. "We do get along with each other a lot..."

"You get along with basically EVERYBODY in this town." Gerald said. "Who knows? Rhonda IS still single, I could totally see you two going out with each other."

Arnold took a deep breath as he looked up in the sky. "Er, well... maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow when we're at the bus."

"Ooooo... thinking about sitting with her on the bus, lover boy?" Gerald smirked, causing Arnold to frown.

"I'm just sitting with her to talk. Besides, you've seen me sit on the bus with other girls all the time." Arnold said.

"Okay, but I'm just saying... maybe this marriage between you two would work. I can already imagine it... Arnold and Rhonda Sho-" Gerald started.

"Gerald!" Arnold laughed. "In that case, let me respond with... Gerald and Phoebe Johanssen!"

Gerald jumped up in shock, then glared at Arnold, "You win this round, Shortman."

Arnold could only laugh as he looked up in the sky as he thought to himself, _"Rhonda as a girlfriend and wife... maybe... just maybe..."_

* * *

And with that, we will end chapter two right here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Getting Ready for a Good Night's Sleep

Now, it's time for the set-up before the dreams! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that night, after a good dinner and finishing up her homework, Rhonda was getting ready for bed as she slipped her lavender night shirt on. But one thing was still on her mind... and that involved a certain marriage predictor that she had laid alongside her bed, along with her drinking glass. She couldn't help but think hard about it all afternoon and evening, ever since she had talked with Arnold.

 _"Why does it keep predicting I'll marry Arnold? Heck, why did it predict the same result to him?"_ Rhonda thought to herself as she took her contacts out carefully.

She paused as her brain pushed a thought to her, _"Would it be all that bad, married to Arnold?"_

Rhonda paused as she put her contacts away in her contact case. Sure, the Lloyds were basically a rich family. Arnold is cool, but sources would rank him as middle class... but when had that stopped her from hanging out with him and the others of PS 118? She paused. Sure, she had a best friend in Nadine, and is pretty cool with the geeks... even if one of them was Curly. Rhonda shuddered in disgust when he popped into her head.

She paused at all the times that she had hung out with Arnold. Heck, she even thought him to be cool, wearing two shirts... a green shirt and a plaid shirt. Anyone that thought otherwise wasn't seeing what she was seeing... and then there was the shape of his head... which she actually thought it was pretty cute...

Rhonda's eyes widened. _"Did I just think of Arnold's head shape as... cute?"_

The rich girl thought about it as she settled down in bed. She had never thought about it before, but even though Helga berated him and called him 'football head', she looked at Arnold and didn't see a football head. Sure, it was a bit strange, but she wouldn't call it 'football head' shaped. She hadn't seen a whole lot of those head shapes, but she found Arnold's very fascinating... which pretty much added to his coolness factor. Aside from his head and his physical structure (which Rhonda knew was good, since she had seen him do kung fu many times... probably because of his grandmother teaching him), he also had a very likable personality. Rarely anything pushed his buttons, and even if someone did push his buttons, anger was rarely seen. Sternness, maybe, when giving advice, but never anger.

Rhonda could even say that Arnold was... a sweetheart, charming in his own ways. The more she thought about it, the more the idea of having Arnold as her future soulmate sounded enticing.

"Maybe we COULD make it work..." Rhonda said as she got herself into bed and yawned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sunset Arms boarding house, Arnold was getting ready for bed himself, after a mostly relaxing day. Aside from helping Mr. Hyunh out with a little panic attack on how to improve a menu item in his store, it had mostly been a very quiet night. As Arnold yawned, the thought of Rhonda being his soulmate had danced around in his mind.

 _"Why am I thinking about this? I've never thought about Rhonda like that before..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he sat down at the foot of his bed, thinking about Rhonda Lloyd. He did have to admit, she was very pretty... no, very beautiful. Every time Arnold would look into her eyes, he could see the sparkling diamonds that shined from within. He paused as he looked up at the glass ceiling, thinking about her.

 _"My question is... would she even like like someone like me?"_ Arnold paused as he then thought, _"Do **I** like like her?_"

He looked at his hands as the thought came to him. Like mentioned, she was beautiful, her eyes shined like diamonds... and every time he saw her, she was always willing to help out people in her own way... whether it be fashion or just being polite. Sure, he had seen moments where she was cocky and snobby, but she had since tone those down. It was then he noticed a picture of the school together as he noticed Lila and Rhonda were standing side by side. He looked at the picture and started comparing and contrasting the two.

Sure, Lila was a really nice girl, but she also had a tendency to lead him on. She may be pretty, but she's not entirely honest with him until the last possible second. She's a good person, but Arnold felt that she didn't have much of a backbone to just be upfront with him and just have her say no. He even began to wonder why he even liked liked Lila in the first place. But, whenever he looked at Rhonda, his heart started to flutter a little, much to his surprise. She was at least more upfront with her honesty. And she was more traditionally beautiful in her own way... money or no money.

That was another aspect Arnold considered... Rhonda being a very rich girl. She could be saving herself for her Prince Charming, someone who would be similar to her in riches... he paused quickly. If that were true, she would probably have her eye set on someone like Lorenzo. But no, he saw her go out with people like Harold and Curly, though from the look on her face, he could easily discount the latter as she didn't feel too comfortable with him. So... maybe he could go out with Rhonda. Rhonda sure sounded like she was surprised, yet liked the idea of them going out from the marriage predictor.

He paused as he laid his head down. "Maybe we COULD make it work..."

* * *

Over at the Pataki household, in her room, Helga was tearing up her books of poetry that she wrote in frustration. She never thought she would say this, but she was having an awful day... well, more awful than it should have been. The only thing she was thankful for was that Bob is out working late due to a few delivery trucks arriving at his beeper store, and Miriam was out with a couple of friends, doing who knows what. So, it was mostly just her... and she was thankful, for she didn't want to see anyone.

"All this work! All of the poetry I have ever written, everything I have recited and it hardly even matters!" Helga growled as she tossed the torn up book into the trash. She growled as she turned to the little likeness of Arnold she made out of chewing gum (a brand new one after the old one started melting a little bit) and growled at it... before looking at it in sympathy. "Is this how it all ends, my love? Ended where it never began?"

Helga shook her head as she held her head. "I'm taking this more seriously than I thought! For all I know, they don't end up with each other! It's just a game! It's just a game!"

Helga then sighed sadly. "But what if it's not a game... what if it happens for real? What if I am destined to grow up sad and lonely, just watching Arnold and Rhonda hang out with each other, playing with the children they have together, while I think about where I went wrong with my life?"

The pink bow wearing girl growled as she raised her hand up, intending to destroy the Arnold likeness she built... before rolling her eyes. "Hmph, come on. It's just a game. I'm ripping everything up for nothing. They're never going to end up together... and even if those two get an idea to start dating... I bet it wouldn't even last long!"

Helga paused as she looked worried. "Right?"

Helga sighed as she held her head. "I'm getting a little worked up over this... maybe a good night's sleep will help me clear my head."

* * *

In separate areas, Rhonda, Arnold and Helga laid down into bed as they started to sleep as all three had the same thoughts in their mind...

 _"I wonder where, in a few years from now... where my life will take me...?"_

* * *

And with that, chapter three is done! How did you guys like it? Next chapter, we will begin the dreams of our three main characters of the story! If you guys have any suggestions, let me know via PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Rhonda's Dream 1: Work as a Spy

Let's get this started, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 ** **RHONDA PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS****

 ** **A RHONDA DREAM****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Never Slip By Me****************

Rhonda yawned as she woke up, getting out of bed. She started to reach for her contacts that was near her desk... only to feel around for nothing but air. Rhonda blinked at first as her eyes came to focus... as she looked around her surroundings.

"This... isn't my room..." Rhonda said quietly as she looked around. She was indeed in a bedroom, but this bed was more of a single bed. It was decorated nicely, for sure, but she couldn't figure it out. She hadn't been kidnapped or whisked away in the night... had she?

She quickly looked down on her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a red and pink gi. She had to admit, it was pretty fashionable... before noticing a mirror nearby. She ran over and checked it... as she gasped. The reflection staring right back at Rhonda was not her own... but rather, of an adult woman with Rhonda's looks. Rhonda then realized that she was examining herself. She had to admit that she didn't look half bad... before quickly realizing that she must be in a dream...

She paused as she examined herself. She looked almost exactly like her mother, except a little more slimmer. She giggled as she examined her face. But then, all of a sudden, from the corner of her eye, she spotted someone entering inside, sneaking up on her... a woman wearing a yellow and green gi. Rhonda frowned, as if suspecting who this woman is...

"SAAAAAAA!"

Rhonda quickly turned around and blocked the woman's hands before flipping over the surprise woman. Rhonda then went into a bit of a stance as she motioned with her hand for the woman to come get her.

The woman, not being deterred, growled as she ran over and jumped straight at her, sending a kick in her direction, only for the rich woman to dodge out of the way. Rhonda glared at the woman darkly as the woman got up as they circled around each other, wondering who would knock who out first...

Then they charged straight at each other and started to flip each other... before Rhonda charged in with a choke hold as the woman started to screech...

And that was when they heard a phone ring. The woman calmly picked it up. "Agent Lloyd's residence, Yolei speaking."

A slight pause as the woman, known as Yolei, nodded. "One moment, please."

Yolei handed the phone to Rhonda as she said, "It's Double P from the office."

Rhonda nodded as she let go of Yolei and took the phone from her. Rhonda took a moment to catch her breath as she put her ear to the phone. "Hello? Rhonda W. Lloyd speaking."

"Ah, Miss Lloyd. Glad I caught you. I need you down in the office right away. I have a new mission for you." A voice said from the other end.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right down." Rhonda saluted as she hung up the phone. She smiled as she turned to Yolei. "Well, Yolei, looks like I have another mission in hand."

"Hai." Yolei nodded as Rhonda smiled... before Rhonda proceeded to knock the Asian girl down and cause her to faint. Rhonda gave a nod as she started to walk off... before stopping.

She turned to the unconscious Yolei. "Oh by the way, Yolei, good work out. We're getting better every day. You're especially showing a lot of improvement."

The rich woman then turned towards the door as she started to walk over to her bathroom to get herself ready for the day

* * *

As a limo drove her over to the place she worked at, Rhonda took time to look over her wallet and driving license as her dream memories were starting to pour through her.

Rhonda was a twenty-six year old woman who had graduated from college, but a few months after graduation, she had been training to become a spy for the secret government. People accepted her to be part of the program because spies would never suspect a rich woman to be one herself. She still kept in touch with a few of her friends, old ones she knew from elementary school, and even those she knew from high school, but nothing too big, nothing too ordinary.

Pretty soon, she found herself walking inside the large building of the secret service she was working for and pushed a button as she started to go up to the boss's office.

* * *

Inside the office, a female woman with white hair, glasses and a business suit was looking over her paperwork as Rhonda came in as she gave a salute. "I came as soon as you called, Double P."

"Ah, Rhonda." Double P smiled. "Good to see you get here. Here is today's assignment."

Double P then handed the papers over to Rhonda as she examined them. As Rhonda examined pictures of a psychotic red-headed boy with glasses, a trenchcoat and green gloves, Double P started to give the spiel. "This is Benchton, one of the most smartest criminal masterminds on the planet. Lately, security had spotted him stealing valuable jewels, and always getting away with the crime. We don't know what those jewels are used for, which is why I assigned you on the case. Your job is to tail him and stop his evil plans from being made."

"You got it, Chief." Rhonda smiled as she looked over the files... and blinked. "Uh, it says here that I am to work with a partner?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. We have a new agent being trained, and we figured it would be best if you helped train him to be a secret agent. We figured this case would be perfect to start with." Double P explained.

Rhonda could only give a chuckle. "So I have to stop an evil crime and act as a babysitter for this new guy? Double P, I'm not sure WHERE you give me these jobs."

"Don't give me cheek, Agent Lloyd. You need to give this guy his training..." Double P sighed... as she heard the door opening. "Ah, I bet that's him even now."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow as she turned to see the person coming in... and her eyes widened as she looked at the person. The person who came in stopped as his eyes locked on Rhonda.

The person in question was a blonde haired boy, wearing a black suit with a red carnation on it, black pants and black shoes. Nothing would seem too out of the ordinary... if it hadn't been for a very familiar shaped head of the guy's.

"...Rhonda?"

"...Arnold?"

Double P smiled as she looked between the two. "Ah, so you two know each other. Well, that saves me introductions. Mr. Shortman, if you would kindly sit down."

Arnold quickly nodded as he sat down next to Rhonda as Rhonda examined him thoroughly. _"Arnold is the person I'm training... wow... when did he get so hot? And cute?"_

* * *

Back in reality, Rhonda was turning in her bed, happily sighing about something.

* * *

For now, I'll end Rhonda's Part 1 of her dream here! How did you guys like it? This was based off an idea given to me by MaxGentlman1! And as for why Rhonda is having a spy dream, well, back in the early days of 'Oh Rhonda', she would always have a James Bond-esque dreams, but I stopped writing for those when I was starting to get that story going. I'm just going to say now, it's nice to get back into Rhonda's dreams of being a spy! Next up, though, will be Part 1 of Arnold's dream! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Arnold's Dream 1: Becoming an Adventurer

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold yawned as he looked around in confusion.

"Huh... wh-" Arnold adjusted his eyes for a moment as he looked around, noticing that he was inside a tent. A set-up tent, in fact, that was furnished pretty well. Arnold, confused, got up from out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the mirror. He sat down right in front of it... and noticed a very odd change.

He looked about six feet, two inches tall. He was also wearing green pajama clothing that covered him quite nicely... but the most important aspect was his head... or rather, the hair on his head. He was still wearing the hat, but his blonde hair seemed more... well, laid straight down and stuck out as a bit funny. Quickly grabbing a comb from nearby, Arnold quickly combed up his hair in confusion, staring at his reflection... before he slowly began to realize that he was in a dream... more specifically, one of his archeologist dreams.

It made sense, Arnold thought to himself. Ever since he heard his parent were adventurers, he always dreamed about what it was like to be an actual adventurer... come to think of it, even before he heard about what his parents did for a living, he would often daydream about those times... but why was he an adult in this dream, rather than being a kid as he always was.

He had to shrug it off to himself as he noticed a letter nearby. Slowly, Arnold picked up the letter and read it.

"Arnold S., you have been assigned by the National Archeologist's Museum to find info about the Golden Temple of the Lost Anchor. You will be assigned a partner, who will be awaiting you in town. I hope you're prepared for anything and anyone. This person is a very trustful treasure hunter, and has had quite an eye on items' worth for quite some time. Be sure to meet her there. You will know her when you see the briefcase with blue polka dot print. That is all. Signed, P. Heyerdahl."

Arnold scratched his head a bit, wondering why he would be assigned a partner, but he wasn't complaining. While he was normally a lone wolf when it came to these archeologist dreams, he thought it would be nice to just talk to someone. He quickly got dressed soon afterwards, getting himself ready for the day. Noticing a red chair nearby, Arnold smiled as he got up from that chair and went over to this one as he buckled in his seatbelt, being thankful to the Sesame Workshop for providing this chair.

The next thing he knew, the chair started to open up, activating some rockets as the chair went up to the sky. Arnold just sat back and relaxed as he started to direct himself to what he felt he knew was the direction to town.

* * *

Arnold smiled as he looked up in the sky and noticed some birds flying by... before doing a couple of loop-de-loops over some mountain tops. He felt pretty exhilarated, even if it was only in his imagination. He quickly spotted a lake and started to go down as some jet skis activated from the bottom of the floating chair as the chair landed in the water and propelled him over for a few minutes.

The next thing he knew, Arnold spotted some land nearby as he started to propel over. As soon as the chair touched dry land, they immediately converted into wheels as the chair started to go up the hill. Right near the edge of town, the chair stopped in its tracks as Arnold got up and took off his seat belt. As he got up, he snapped his fingers as the chair shrunk. Arnold picked it up and put it in his pocket, intending to keep it for later.

It was right there and then that Arnold decided to take a look around town, so that way, he could spot the person with the briefcase with blue polka dots. As he walked around, he noticed some children running around, laughing and playing, which gave him a small smile. Seeing that reminded him of his childhood days... well, it would count, knowing he was dreaming, but for the sake of argument, he assumed he had grown up to be a successful archeologist in his dream. Actually, the village he walked through seemed to be a very peaceful village... no arguments, no wars, just a nice, quiet village that can get pretty busy in those days. It almost reminded him of Hillwood...

It wasn't long before Arnold spotted a person wearing a brown trenchcoat and a brown fedora standing nearby. He quickly noticed the briefcase, which had blue polka dots sprinkled all over, as Arnold had suspected. Slowly, he approached the person as he said, "You must be the person I was expecting."

The figure tensed for a moment, but didn't move as the person said, "Maybe I am. Are you part of something?"

"I am a member of the National Archeologist's Museum, if that's what you're worried about." Arnold said.

"Well, that's certainly a relief to know. You'll have to forgive me, this is my first time out on the field." The figure said.

Arnold paused as he shook his head. "So... a rookie in this, are you? Well, how trained are you, anyway?"

"Trust me, I may be new to the field, but I have a lot of knowledge that even surpasses the world." The figure explained. "I've been researching the facts of treasure, and just getting it known to the museum is a very convenient job."

Arnold smiled. "Heh, I kind of like that attitude. Who do they call you?"

"Well, I'm known by my confidantes by a lot of names... but if you truly want to know who I am..." The figure said as the person turned around. "You may call m-"

It was right then the two figures' eyes met each others. The figure had stopped talking as Arnold and the figure examined each of their faces... as Arnold slowly began to recognize the figure. This figure looked to have a very beautiful face... her fedora covering up black hair, and her lips were decorated with lipstick.

"...Rhonda?"

"...Arnold?"

They could hardly believe it, but it was. Arnold looked surprised as he examined Rhonda. _"That's Rhonda? Why is... that is... is it me, or does she look even more beautiful than before?"_

* * *

Back in reality, Arnold had tossed in his sleep as he muttered happily, "You look fine..."

* * *

And part one of Arnold's dream is complete! How did you like it? Stay tuned for part one of Helga's dream! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Helga's Dream 1: Continuing the Legacy

All right, Helga's turn! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga woke up to the sound of meowing. Helga blinked as she stood awake. Helga looked around in confusion as she noticed she was asleep in Big Bob's room.

"What am I doing in Bob's room?" Helga muttered to herself as she stretched... it was then she heard another meow and scratching on the door. Helga raised an eyebrow. "Since when did we own a cat?"

Helga got out of bed, wearing her pink bathrobe as she came over to the door and opened it. A black and white cat came in immediately and started rubbing itself against the blonde haired girl's legs. Helga paused as she looked down... and couldn't help but notice that she had gotten taller.

"Did I hit early puberty or is it just me?" Helga yawned as she went over to the mirror... then did a double take as she examined herself. "Sheesh, I not only hit puberty early, but I look like I aged about... a few years..."

Helga wasn't too far off the mark. Indeed, she was a twenty-five year old woman with her face looking a little tired... as if she hadn't gotten her coffee this morning... in fact, that was exactly how she felt.

"How did I end up older anyway?" Helga said, still a bit tired... and a bit annoyed at the cat rubbing her legs. Helga sighed as she picked up the cat, noticing the tag on it. "Okay, who do-"

Helga's eyes widened for a mere moment as she noticed the name on the tag.

"Arnold III"

Helga examined the tag, then at the cat she held as it started purring contently. "Either Arnold reincarnated to a cat in my dream... or I've become a crazy cat lady..."

She felt the cat headbutt her a few times as Helga sighed, "I guess you're probably hungry. Hang on, I'll get you breakfast."

* * *

Down in the kitchen, as Helga put down the bowl full of food for the cat... which she assumed was hers, she paused as she looked around the place. Helga swallowed.

"Feels kind of... empty." Helga said. "Where's Miriam? For that matter, where's Bob? He's never left for work early... unless there was a big sale on beepers... for that matter... why am I a twenty-something year old woman with a cat?"

Helga paused as she noticed a few stack of papers on the table. Quickly, she sat down and started examining each of them as she slowly was beginning to learn what the heck was going on.

From what it seems, the beeper store had been willed to Helga... though it had some major changes to it... for one, it wasn't exactly a beeper store. It was more of a cellular phone store. Helga paused. It made sense, in a way. She had heard beepers were going out of fashion, and she knew one thing... her dad would always be the last to follow trends before it was too late.

"I guess that means I run it now..." Helga muttered to herself... as she looked over to her cat, who had finished its meal so graciously. "So, I run Bob's beeper store, and I own a cat. I wonder if my old elementary school friends still remember..."

It was then she heard a knock on the door. Helga jumped up, before calming down as she tied her bathrobe up. "Criminy, be right there!"

Helga then started to lumber towards the door as she opened it... and her eyes widened upon seeing the figure.

"Good morning, Helga. I see you've been getting yourself ready."

Helga paused speechlessly as she examined the woman in front of her. Sure, she appeared to be the same age as her currently, with a blue business suit... but it wasn't hard to recognize the giant glasses.

"Phoebe?" Helga raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"The one and only. Mind if I come in, or are you not decent?" Phoebe asked.

"No, no, go right in. I was just getting myself ready for the day..." Helga explained as she let Phoebe in the house. Helga gave a sigh of relief as she thought, _"At least I still have Phoebe to rely on."_

As Phoebe came in and sat down on the couch, the cat instantly jumped on her lap as it purred happily. Phoebe smiled as she said, "Hey, Arnold III. You look pretty healthy."

"What can I say?" Helga smiled. "I feed the little bugger right."

Phoebe paused as she looked up at Helga. "Speaking of Arnolds, you wouldn't, by any chance, still be thinking of him, do you?"

Helga laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Who? The football head? Nah! Of course not!"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know, Helga. Considering you keep naming your cats 'Arnold', I'm feeling a little concerned about your well-being."

Helga shook her head. "You know perfectly we- wait, how many cats do I have?"

"Well, one right now... you remember, after your father died and your mother... sorry, I don't mean to bring up bad memories." Phoebe yelped as she noticed Helga shaking a bit.

Helga snapped her fingers as she was slowly getting the picture. Apparently, she had not confessed her feelings to Arnold in this dream... or if she did, it was met with hostile consequences, and that's why Helga had a cat... maybe more than one, if Phoebe's hint was any indication. And as for the reference to her parents... she figured something bad happened, but she didn't think it was that bad... what did her mother do to leave, exactly? "It's all right. Sometimes, it drives a girl crazy just thinking about other things... coincidentally, why bring up the football head? What is going on with him?"

"Didn't you hear? He's decided to come back to Hillwood for about a couple of weeks. It's for a ceremony dedicated to everything he's ever done to help Hillwood..." Phoebe explained.

"Ah, so he decided to get a small vacation here in our old hometown, hm? When is he coming over?" Helga asked.

"Today, actually. Gerald told me he was going to be picking him up at the airport. He's actually on his way back, actually. I figured I would come talk to you and let him know..." Phoebe paused.

Helga sat, stunned. If Arnold was coming back for a vacation, she paused, wondering... if there was hope for a chance for a relationship with him. It would stop this crazy cat lady dream that was going on. And she suspected the reason why this was going on. _"If that marriage predictor thinks it can annoy me, that thing is sadly mistaken!"_

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to catch up then, Pheebs." Helga smiled. "I actually want to meet up with the football head myself. I wouldn't mind coming over and seeing him. It'll be like old times."

"But Helga, don't you have to work at your phone store, today? You said you couldn't miss the sales pitch." Phoebe pointed out.

The blonde haired girl slowed down as she frowned. "Shoot. Well, no big deal. I have a half-hour lunch, and I always stop at the place across the street. Maybe you can talk to Arnold and Gerald and tell them to meet me over there?"

"Sounds reasonable. I'll give you a call and let you know." Phoebe said. "I guess I better get going. You too, because you do NOT want rowdy customers lining up when you're not opened yet."

Phoebe then pointed to the clock on the wall as Helga's eyes widened to see it was seven fifty. "Oh, shoot!"

* * *

Pretty soon, Helga was all dressed up nicely and working herself ragged in what was once Big Bob's beeper store, now Big Helga's Cellular Shop as Helga gave a nod, giving a cell phone away to a customer. "That's right, ma'am, you have an unlimited plan when you get this phone... however, two bucks extra and I can install a drawing program on there..."

"Just the plan is fine, thank you." The customer said as she gave Helga a check and started to go out.

Helga shook her head as she looked up at the clock. "Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes..."

"Excuse me!"

Helga sighed as she turned, "Yes, may I-"

Helga jumped back a bit as she seemed to be looking at the face of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd herself. In fact, she had what seemed to be a beautiful red shirt, a black skirt, and some blue high-heels. Helga examined her as if noticing the make-up. Helga paused, "Well, if it isn't Princess herself."

"Helga." Rhonda smirked a little. "You seem to be doing quite well for yourself."

"You don't look so bad either." Helga gave a smirk back. "Though I think you put on a little too much make-up."

"Nonsense. There's no such thing as too much make-up." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "So... how's running a simple phone store working out for you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. You still have that mansion on the hill?" Helga asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Rhonda nodded. "So..."

"So..." Helga said the same thing as they both looked at each other.

Rhonda then coughed as she said, "Anyway, I had a cellular phone question I need help with."

Helga groaned as she looked up at the store clock... her lunch break almost coming up as she noticed out the window, Phoebe coming in with two men... one of them she recognized as Gerald, no mistaking the fro, and the other person... she recognized the golden locks anyway, even if they were combed down. Her heart lifted up in hope as she turned to Rhonda, who had just finished up her question. "See, Rhonda, I'd love to help you out, but I was just leaving for lunch..."

"Wha- hey! Even after these years and you're still rude!" Rhonda frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Lila! You're taking over my shift while I'm at lunch!" Helga called towards a red haired woman who was wearing the employee outfit. Lila Sawyer turned with a smile and nodded.

"Right away, Miss Pataki!" Lila said as she came over to the counter. As Helga left, Rhonda just crossed her arms as she growled.

"You'll have to forgive Helga. She's been expecting to meet someone." Lila said. "I can field questions for you, if you ever so desire."

Rhonda could only sigh. "Better than nothing, I suppose... so I'm having a problem with my phone, and-"

* * *

After Helga clocked out, she immediately ran out the door and started heading out to the place across the street... and being careful not to run too fast on the streets. As soon as she crossed the street with ease, she nodded as she came in. Quickly, she spotted Phoebe waving her to a table. Helga smiled as she came over to where she was and sat down next to her as she laughed, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. You're looking good, football head."

Arnold rolled his eyes as he said, "Really, Helga, we're in our twenties. I thought elementary school names were above you."

"Oh, I know, but it's a classic. And besides, 'oval head' doesn't really roll off the tongue." Helga said.

Gerald laughed, "She's got you there, man."

Arnold laughed. "Fair enough. So, I hear the cell phone store is running well?"

Helga nodded. "Of course. Granted, it's a tedious job, but hey, at least this helps me pay the bills around here. So, what about you, Arnold? What have you been up to since... well, high school, I guess."

Arnold paused. "Well, there's not much to say... but I guess it all started after graduation, when I got to go to the University of Teresa in California. They had trips to many different countries and..."

Arnold stopped as he got up. "I'm sorry, could you guys excuse me for a moment. I feel a bit of an urge."

"Take your time." Helga nodded as Phoebe and Gerald turned the other way.

As Arnold left for the restroom, Gerald raised an eyebrow as he said, "You're not still thinking about trying to hook up with him, are you?"

"Eh?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Helga, we both know you and Arnold dated for like, a year or so in high school." Gerald said.

"We did?" Helga said in surprise... before smirking. "I mean, so we did... but calm yourself, Geraldo. I'm not considering dating the football head at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Gerald said. "Look, we both know you name your cats after my friend to fill in a void in your heart, but we need you to ease up a little bit."

"Gerald, really, I'm fine." Helga laughed. "I mean, for all you know, Arnold's not really going out with anybody. I'm not going to bring up his dating profile like that." Helga crossed her arms. "Besides, I wouldn't care one bit if Arnold does have a girlfriend... if he had one... it's not like he's going to accidentally bump into the girl he is destined to marry someday!"

CRASH!

Helga, Gerald and Phoebe, hearing that sound, immediately turned to see someone hitting the wall... just as Arnold came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness!" Arnold said in worry as he went over to the person. "Are you okay?"

"I slipped a bit, but..." The person said as she turned towards Arnold. Helga's eyes widened as she recognized the woman staring into Arnold's eyes.

"...Rhonda?"

"...Arnold?"

Helga couldn't believe her eyes, but yet, here it was... an adult Arnold and an adult Rhonda were looking at each other as they seemed lost in their own little worlds. _"And so, the nightmare begins..."_

* * *

Back in reality, Helga was tossing in her sleep, worried, "No... no... no, please, don't..."

* * *

With that, I will end Part 1 of Helga's dream! How did you like it? All right, we'll be alternating from here on out, so I guess you'll get the idea. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Rhonda's Dream 2: Catching Up As Spies

Let's get to the next part of Rhonda's dream! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda could not believe her eyes, and yet, there it was. Arnold, in the flesh. Sure, he looked a little older, but he was still around the same age as her. She had to admit, he looked pretty cute.

"Wow, I can't- I can't believe it!" Rhonda smiled.

"I know, right?" Arnold smiled. "What are the chances that-"

"It's so great to see you again-" Rhonda started.

Both of them stopped as they realized that they were talking too fast. Rhonda then coughed as she said, "Uh... well... maybe we can catch up more when we get to a more safer location?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Arnold said.

"Ahem."

The two jumped as they turned to see Rhonda's boss. Rhonda snapped her fingers. She was so busy with seeing Arnold again, she had nearly forgotten her boss was right there. The boss smiled as she said, "Now, I realize you two have a lot to catch up on, but why don't you wait until I give out the rest of the assignment, hm?"

"Of course. Sorry, ma'am." Arnold said as he sat down with Rhonda next to him.

"Very good. Now, just to make sure nothing goes wrong, you two need to stick close together, no matter what." Double P said as she handed Arnold and Rhonda some files. "Here are the files on what you need to do in order to get close to Benchton. Remember, he is very dangerous. He's not just a mere jewel thief, after all."

Both the man and woman sitting down nodded as they examined the files carefully. Rhonda looked at Arnold one more time, still in disbelief that he was actually here. But she wasn't complaining. Maybe she could get to know him a little more. It had been a while since she last seen him.

* * *

After some more briefing and gathering up the gadgets that they would need, Arnold and Rhonda decided to meet up with each other in a restaurant nearby as Arnold smiled towards the girl, "So, you've been working as a spy?"

"Well... sort of." Rhonda blushed. "Actually, I went to a college first and spent a good three years there... but then I came across a jewel that was hidden in the school, and a little escape with another spy happened, and the next thing I knew, she was teaching me all the moves I needed to know. I eventually liked the job and they let me be a spy in their ranks. Of course, I came back to college and graduated, but still, I went on a few reconnaissance missions. What about you? I didn't even KNOW you were a spy?"

"Well, after high school, like you, I also went to a college for archaeology. But it turned into my minor when Bridgette came into the school." Arnold explained.

"Bridgette?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"She was a spy that helped me in my childhood days when our old hometown was being threatened of being torn down... you of course remember that." Arnold smiled as Rhonda nodded. "Turns out Bridgette was also there as a teacher, and she taught me more about spying technology and tools. I naturally got invested by it and the next thing I knew, after I graduated, I started working for her spy agency."

"Wow..." Rhonda whistled. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge on this... more so than I do..."

Arnold laughed. "Still, I can't believe I'm seeing you again... and look at you... grown up, mature and a spy to boot. I never would have thought that."

"I never would have thought I'd see you again as well... and you know, it's good that I haven't seen you in so long, because I wouldn't have known how... uh, well... you look kinda cute grown up."

"Oh, do I?" Arnold smirked as Rhonda giggled.

As soon as food was served and the two thanked the waitress, Arnold looked at Rhonda and said, "So, how much do you know about Benchton?"

Rhonda shrugged. "From what I've heard, the best spies that tried to get to him usually disappear. What about you?"

"The same thing, but I think I know more about him. He's a jewel thief, but rumor has it he used to be a Casanova to any female that laid an eye on him. And... thinking about it, the spies that were usually sent to get him were usually female." Arnold said.

"Now that you mention it..." Rhonda paused. "You may be right... but my question is... why would Double P want me and you to go after him?"

"I think, and this is just a theory, but I think that maybe Benchton is kidnapping the female spies and seducing them to become members of his own team... a harem, if you think about it." Arnold said.

Rhonda looked disgusted by it... but then paused. "One man wanting two girls I can understand, but a male wanting a harem of girls? No thank you..."

"Maybe they assigned me to make sure Benchton didn't get any ideas." Arnold said.

"But how do we know for sure?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but all I know is that whatever Benchton is planning, we need to stop him." Arnold said as he finished up his meal. "Do you think we can stop him?"

"Of course!" Rhonda smirked. "Whatever happens, we're a team! And we need to stick together!"

Arnold gave a smile. "Still as spunky as ever, I see..."

"You know it!" Rhonda giggled as Arnold gave her a warm smile.

As soon as they were finished with their meal and they paid for it, Arnold and Rhonda walked over to their assigned car as Arnold got in the driver's wheel. "So, where should we start?"

Rhonda took out her file and looked it over. "According to the file I got, Benchton is always at a casino during a Wednesday, with rigged cards in his hand. If we can get close to him and "lose", he might just let us into his operations."

"Well... it's a good place to start, I guess." Arnold said as he started the car. "Shall we go?"

Rhonda nodded as the car started to drive off towards the direction of the afternoon sun.

* * *

Back in reality, Rhonda was happily snuggling in her pillow, knowing that for sure, she was having a very good dream.

* * *

Part 2 of Rhonda's dream has been completed! How did you like it? Next up, Arnold's dream part two! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
